Chinjao
| affiliation = Happo Navy (former); Chinjao Family | occupation = 12th leader of the Happo Navy; Pirate (former) | epithet = | bounty = Over 500,000,000 500,000,000.}} | jva = }} Don Chinjao is a former pirate and the leader of the Chinjao Family. He also joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. He has a bounty of over 500,000,000. Appearance He is an elderly man, with a long white beard and mustache. He is a large human, about twice as tall as most humans but still not as tall as the late Edward Newgate. He is bald, with a dent on the crown of his head, and has the number "12" tattooed on his left temple representing that he was the 12th leader of the Happo Navy. Chinjao sports a black shirt, that shows his chest and round belly. Although Chinjao's expression is usually calm and serene-looking, his expression changes to a fiercer look when enraged, with his facial hair waving. Personality He seems to be a quiet and calm person, as he did not react to Luffy defeating Spartan. He is quite perceptive, unlike many people in the Colosseum he saw through Luffy's disguise. (However being incognito does not cloak Luffy's power signature registering through the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, and seeing as Chinjao is wildly proficient in all three forms of Haki, this likely piqued his interest enough to investigate and confirm his identity as his target, Garp's grandson.) His immense presence, imposing nature lead to him having a serious, solemn demeanor. Chinjao also seems to hold grudges and would believe that a child would inherit a parent's sin, as he wanted Luffy to pay for his grandfather Garp's actions, and even commented on how he would have killed Dragon if he knew that he was Garp's son sooner. Despite his grudge, he is at least able to maintain civility by addressing his enemies with an honorific suffix. However, this is short-lived as he can enter into a violent rage at the aspect of Garp's bloodline being near him. Like most notable characters, he has a unique laugh; his being "Hiyahoho". Relationships Family Chinjao shares an affectionate relationship with his two grandchildren, Sai and Boo. When he became enraged and tried to murder Luffy, the two of them could barely calm him down, though he did refer them with affectionate regard, and did not try to harm them for interfering as he did with Cavendish. Enemies Monkey D. Garp In the past, Chinjao was nearly killed by Monkey D. Garp. For this reason, he bears a grudge against Garp and wants to take it out on his grandson, Luffy. The grudge extends to Garp's son, Dragon, saying that if he (Chinjao) knew sooner that Dragon is Garp's son, he would have killed the man before Luffy could come to this world. Despite this, he shows a certain level of respect (if not out of sarcasm) by referring to Garp with the honorific suffix "''-san''". Monkey D. Luffy Although barely meeting Luffy for the first time in the Corrida Colosseum, with Luffy never offending Chinjao personally, Chinjao nevertheless saw Luffy as an enemy based on his heritage with Garp. Due to this, Chinjao desired to take out his grudge against Garp on Luffy. As with Garp, Chinjao shows a level of civility by referring to Luffy with the honorific suffix "''-kun''". However, this was short-lived, as Chinjao lost control of himself and tried to kill Luffy, ignoring his primary reason for entering the tournament and nearly getting himself disqualified. During Block C's battle royale, Chinjao plowed through the many other contestants to reach Luffy alone. Abilities and Powers In his golden age, when he was still a pirate, he had a bounty of over 500,000,000. However, the bystanders watching him attack Luffy implied that he may have weakened with age. As the leader of the Chinjao Family, he has complete control over them. He was also able to survive an encounter with the famous Marine, Vice Admiral Garp, enforcing a good deal of power. Since he is a former commander of the Happo Navy he has access to their techniques as he used them quite well in battle. Physical Abilities He uses his head for fighting as well as his fists. His headbutts are so strong, it is rumored that Chinjao split the Ice Continent in two with one of them. He can easily destroy rocks and block swords with his head alone. He is also quite fast, to the point that he can headbutt his opponent fast enough to leave afterimages, much like Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling technique. He is also shown to have slightly bent Cavendish's "legendary sword" with the force of his head alone while not getting pierced, and got up quickly and unscathed after receiving a Jet Pistol to the back of the head. He has also been shown using punches against gladiators. He is also extremly durable as he took several of Jean Ango's knives to the belly without having any trouble, though it did cause him some pain. Attacks * : Chinjao jumps in reverse and headbutts the enemy. The strike is strong enough to stop Cavendish's Durandal and creates a shockwave while clashing. It was first seen used against Cavendish in Corrida Colosseum. * : The Happo Navy's signature technique: an attack that uses vibrations to break the enemy's armor and weapons. Chinjao uses it through his fist. Haki He has also shown the ability to use Haoshoku Haki when he knocked out many of the competitors in Block C without laying a finger on them, an impressive feat considering that most of the participants in the Corrida Colosseum are strong fighters. He can also use Busoshoku Haki to harden his fist, turning it shiny black. History Past In the past, Chinjao was a pirate. In one encounter with Monkey D. Garp, he was nearly killed by the vice admiral. This led Chinjao to develop a life-long hatred for the man and his descendants. A legend says Chinjao was able to split the Ice Continent in two with a headbutt. Dressrosa Arc Chinjao came with Boo and Sai from the country of flowers to participate for the Mera Mera no Mi. Chinjao witnessed Luffy defeating Spartan. He sat quietly as Boo and Sai spoke to Luffy. For the battle royale, Chinjao was placed in Block C. Later on, as Luffy and Cavendish were watching the fights of Block B, Chinjao approached Luffy and asked him how Garp is doing and tells him that he once nearly died by Garp's hand, declaring soon after how he will seek revenge on Garp's grandson. Before Cavendish could attack Luffy, Chinjao made the first move, striking at Luffy with a headbutt, which he is able to dodge. Chinjao attacks again, but Cavendish stopped his attack with his sword. He then continuously launches a barrage of headbutts until Luffy punches him into the ground. He got back up unfazed and prepared to unleash his fury. Before Chinjao can cause anymore trouble, Boo and Sai stopped him. The two told him that he could just kill Luffy during the Block C fight and reminded him of their true goal. When Block C began, the Chinjao Family entered the ring, preparing to fight. As the battle royale in Block C raged on, Chinjao tried to make his way toward Luffy but several of the other gladiators got in his way, intending to take his head. Chinjao, however, used a burst of Haoshoku Haki to quickly get rid of them. Chinjao then continued heading towards Luffy but was interrupted again by Jean Ango who thanked him for dispatching the other gladiators since he can now collect their weapons and use them himself. Chinjao then continued rampaging and making his way towards Luffy and saying he wished Garp was there to see what he was going to do to his grandson. Chinjao then tells Sai to avenge Boo while he pursues Luffy though he is hit by Jean Ango's knives which makes him angry and causes him to knock Jean Ango out before knocking out Ideo and finally confronting Luffy with a Haki infused strike, to which Luffy counters with his own. Major Battles * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Garp (unseen) * Chinjao vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Cavendish (interrupted by Sai and Boo) * Chinjao Family vs. Block C gladiators * Chinjao vs. Luffy Trivia * Chinjao (青椒), or qīngjiāo, means "green pepper" in Chinese. * As of now Chinjao has the highest known active bounty and second highest known bounty overall, standing at least 500,000,000. Due to his bounty only being an approximation at this time, it is unknown if it surpasses Portgas D. Ace's bounty of 550,000,000. References Site Navigation es:Chinjao fr:Don Chinjao it:Chinjao Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Former Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists